


Pearla

by Alex_Book



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Book/pseuds/Alex_Book
Summary: AU, в котором Зеврана Аранная нанимают для убийства Аристида Амелла.





	Pearla

**Author's Note:**

> Pearla- жемчужина  
> Madonna - уважительно обращение к женщине.  
> Merda - дерьмо!  
> Nizza - милая  
> Deficiente - глупец

Зевран аккуратно поправил удушающий воротник и беглым взглядом окинул переполненный зал. Дворяне громко перебрасывались фразами, пока музыканты воодушевленно играли знакомые уху мелодии. Жертвы видно не было.

Дернул его Создатель взять этот заказ! Казалось, проще быть не может — убить обычного дворянина, наметившего получить больше власти. Да, пришлось отплыть далеко от дома, но не в этом беда. Кто же знал, что Киркволл окажется таким злополучным местом!

Вначале город даже пришёлся Зеврану по вкусу: со стороны строгий, суровый, но стоило походить по тёмный улочкам, поговорить с некоторыми людьми, посетить пару мест, как иллюзия монашеской неприступности осыпалась, словно старая фреска. Киркволл — пучина разврата, предательств и интриг. Прямо как Антива.

Только если Антива была солнечной и красивой, то Киркволл в скором времени начал поражать своей угрюмостью, излишней серостью и скудностью. Даже проститутки в «Цветущей розе» напоминали вялых старух, а не юрких озорниц.

Да и прикрытие не особо прельщало. Зевран привык соблазнять, а не прислуживать, особенно у такой семьи как Амеллы. Почти все отличались разной степенью уродства (как внешнего, так и морального): жертва, Аристид Амелл, был гордым стариком, смиряющим всех презрительным взглядом; Бетани Уокер больше походила на престарелую служанку Аристида, чем на его жену; Фостер Амелл, постоянно облизывающий губы и молниеносно переводящий взгляд с одного предмета на другой, будил искреннюю жалость и желание закончить его бренную жизнь; Ревка Амелл, потрясающей красоты женщина, вызывала трепет своей холодностью и ядовитостью. Единственным приятным глазу человеком была Эйн Амелл, дочь Ревки.

Внешность Эйн, как заметил Зевран, была чисто аристократическая: прямая, будто жердь, спина; кожа отличалась белизной; янтарные глаза смотрели на всех с долей превосходства; на тонких губах всегда цвела полуулыбка. Настоящая дочь своей хорошенькой матери.

Помимо изящных черт, Эйн обладала странной для дворянки скромностью. Мало говорила, пила, ела; лишь тихо улыбалась и чуть-чуть отпивала из своего бокала. Но Зевран уверял себя, что за этой показной неприступность скрывается страстная натура. Эх, если бы не его задание…

Зевран повторно оглядел зал. Белые волосы Аристида мелькнули в углу. Он поспешно двинулся в его сторону, попутно кланяясь и раздавая бокалы с вином. Некоторые кивали в ответ, но большинство недовольно кривило губы. Что подделать, слуга из Аранная был крайне плох.

Мягко подплыв к Аристиду, Зевран услужливо встал поблизости. Амелл же что-то пылко рассказывал знакомым.

− Неужели он всерьез думает, что Мередит будет вечно ему помогать? Создатель, вот же болван! Эта дама прекрасно видит, как день ото дня его авторитет всё падает и падает.… А!… как тебя… Дарриан, хорошо, что ты тут! Будь добр, принеси мне из кладовой бренди из Западного Холма. Говорят, у него довольно интересный вкус. «С нотками черной смородины». Ох уж эти ферелденцы. Совсем недавно побывал в Денериме, друзья, и вот, что я вам скажу …

Зевран поклонился и, резво повернувшись, направился на кухню. Это был замечательный шанс наконец-то избавиться от Амелла. Нужно только добавить пару капель яда в бренди.

Достав бутылку и бокал, Араннай быстро опрокинул флакончик (благо держал его постоянно рядом) и улыбнулся. Слишком уж долго он находился в этом бесцветном городе. Пора возвращаться в родные края!

Открыв дверь, Зевран столкнулся с Эйн, рассматривавшей пейзаж за окном.

− Прошу прощения, монна, − он положил ладонь на сердце и поклонился.

− Ничего. Это для моего дедушки, да? Я слышала, как он просил выпить, – скучающим тоном проговорила Эйн и выхватила бокал из рук Аранная.

Амелл поболтала напиток, принюхалась, открыла окно и ловким, оточенным движением вылила бренди на улицу.

Нервный глоток. Зевран спрятал за спину сжатые в кулаки руки. Лицо оставалось непроницаемым.

_«Но яд же абсолютно прозрачен и без какого-либо запаха!»_

Неожиданно Эйн крепко вцепилась в плечо Аранная и, нагнувшись, быстро зашептала ему на ухо:

− Я знаю, кто ты и зачем сюда явился. Но не волнуйся, − поспешно добавила она, − я не собираюсь тебя раскрывать. Наоборот, я хочу помочь. Встретимся завтра и всё обсудим.

Амелл проворно оттеснила Зеврана, зашла на кухню и попросила новую порцию бренди. А после, получив желаемо, скрылась в зале, напоследок подмигнув Араннаю.

***

− Катрин, я ухожу. С собой забираю Дарриана.

Зевран удивленно поднял бровь. _«Что эта девчонка удумала?»_ Но, находясь в образе, он не смел противиться пожеланиям Эйн Амелл, посему, удрученно покачав головой, засеменил следом за ней. Шаг её на удивление был упруг и легок, несмотря на тяжеловесные чёрные юбки платья. Она кротко здоровалась и кивала знакомым деда и матери, осведомлялась об их здоровье, а потом, полуулыбаясь, выслушивала сплетни о соседях. Зевран ухмыльнулся: вот оно – воплощение истинной аристократии: прекрасное, вежливое и двуличное.

Эйн забрела на рынок, где купила сыра и тевинтерского вина. _«Зачем ей еда? Мы идём в гости, а меня она взяла как носильщика? Искренне надеюсь! Не хочется лишать мир такой красоты»._

После они зашагали в сторону Рваного берега. Колкий, соленый ветер трепал, будто морской флаг, медные волосы Эйн, отсвечивающие на солнце ослепительным пламенем. Её черная тонкая фигура сокрушительно возвышалась над грязным песком, необузданным морем и кривыми, будто сделанными неумехой-скульптурам, скалами. Зевран который раз восхитился красотой монны Амелл. Вроде бы нет яркости, особой искры, но это изящество, изящество!...

Они остановились около неприметной пещерки. Эйн смело шагнула вперед, оглянувшись на настороженного Аранная.

− Испугался? Идём!

Зевран согласно улыбнулся, но незаметно для Амелл достал из-за пазухи стилет и спрятал его за спиной.

Войдя внутрь, Араннай не смог скрыть своего удивления. Нутро пещеры было полностью обустроено: полукругом стояли книжные шкафы, еле сдерживающие тяжелые фолианты; грязная посуда облюбовала пол; обкоцанные стол и стулья главенствовали в центре; в укромном уголке даже спряталась кровать!

_«Что за мастер перенёс сюда все вещи?_ – подумал Зевран. – _Кто этот умелец?»_

Сзади послышался странный шёпот. Обернувшись, Араннай заметил Эйн, стоящую перед входом и бормотавшую что-то под нос.

Её пальцы заволокло зеленое сияние.

Понимание обескуражило, парализовало, буквально пронзило его. Он судорожно глотнул воздуха, подобно утопающему.

− Не может быть, − пролепетал Зевран.

− Может, − Эйн самодовольно ухмыльнулась. – Понимаю, это неожиданная новость, но не волнуйся, я не собираюсь превращать тебя в жабу. Пока. − Она прихватила корзину с едой и уселась на стул. – Теперь нам никто не помешает, я всё уладила. Не стой, словно простолюдин, садись и выпей со мной. Нам ещё многое нужно обсудить.

Зевран не сдвинулся с места. Ему, бывало, приходилось работать с отступниками − запуганными, отчаявшимися людьми, готовыми за жалкие медяки развести землю, наслать цепкий холод или одурманить разум противника. Но сейчас перед Араннаем восседала богатая, неуловимая, абсолютно _неприкасаемая_ аристократка, способная щелчком пальцев превратить его в горстку пепла или в послушного раба. Такую не проведёшь хитрыми приемами и красивыми фразами.

_«Если её медленно обойти сзади, то есть возможность перерезать горло. А можно ранить в ногу, прикончить точным ударом в сердце, а после сбросить в воду. Да, это оптимальный вариант»._

Виделось, что терпение Эйн на исходе: брови сошлись на переносице, губы – нить от бус, а дыхание тяжелело с каждой секундой. Глаза опасно заблестели.

− Сядь.

Воздух загустел, будто перед бурей. Секунда − и мелькнут молнии на потолке. Зевран немедля сел напротив Амелл.

− И, будь добр, положи свой ножичек на стол. Пожалуйста, − Эйн ласково улыбнулась, но кончики её тонких пальцев покрылись коркой инея.

_«Опасная девушка. Но так и быть, милая, я поиграю по твоим правилам»_.

Араннай плавно уложил стилет на стол, повернув рукоять в свою сторону.

‒ Итак, ‒ начала Амелл, небрежно вытирая пыльные бокалы и разливая по ним вино. ‒ Тебе, наверное, интересно, как я поняла, кто ты, Ворон? ‒ она вгляделась в его лицо, выискивая признаки собственной правоты. Зевран слегка кивнул. ‒ Если честно, то я не была уверена, но слишком уж много совпадений. Во-первых, ты смуглый, ‒ она царапнула его по руке, будто пытаясь снять лоскут кожи, ‒ а у нас все бледные, словно шампиньоны. Но мало ли, вдруг твой отец, ‒ разъезжающий северный торговец, решивший поразвлечься c миленькой марчанкой, всякое бывает. А потом я заметила твой акцент: такой музыкальный, такой мягкий. Не картавый, как у орлесианцев, и не грубый, как у ферелденцев. Значит, подумала я, ты либо из Ривейна, либо из Антивы. Затем разглядела, как ты двигаешься: каждое движение отработано, каждый шаг продуман наперед. Так не передвигаются обычные слуги, уж поверь мне. Пришлось расспрашивать других о тебе да самой поглядывать. И вот она, самая мякотка, ‒ Эйн азартно поддалась вперёд. ‒ Ты явился к нам, после того, как Аристид заявил о своём намерении стать новым наместником. Постоянно бродишь вокруг деда, пытаешься всё выяснить о его делах. И вот одно соединилось со вторым, ‒ вышел результат, ‒ она радостно улыбнулась, словно ребенок, выучивший сложное слово.

Зевран мысленно поаплодировал. _«Какая наблюдательность и любопытство! Браво, монна, браво»._

‒ И что же Вы хотите от меня, монна? ‒ Араннай пригубил вина. Сладкое.

‒ Я хочу помочь тебе.

Вино облаком рассеялось в воздухе. Зевран откашлялся и посмотрел на Эйн. Улыбка теплилась на её губах, но взгляд был холодным.

‒ Прошу прощения, монна? ‒ он недоверчиво прищурился.

‒ Ты не ослышался. Я хочу помочь тебе убить мою семью.

Наивный вопрос застрял под языком. Заметив колебания Зеврана, Амелл хмыкнула и устало отпила из бокала.

‒ Как ты успел заметить, моя семья ‒ это сборище настоящих мерзавцев. Кто-то явный уродец, а кто-то хорошо скрывается, как я. Возьмём, к примеру, моего деда, Фостера. Это самый безвольный человек, которого я когда-либо видела. Мать и дядя манипулируют им как хотят. Заставляют выплачивать собственные долги; с издевкой обсуждают его, когда дед рядом; при гостях постоянно поносят его, как какого-нибудь слугу. А дед ничего не делает! Абсолютно! Только тихонько стоит, облизывает губы и скорбно вздыхает. Жалкий человек. Или моя мать. Она ‒ воплощение самого худшего, что есть в человечестве. Мерзкая, драная, ужасная женщина! ‒ Эйн злобно втянула воздух носом и застыла. Её транс длился секунды три. Выдохнув, она сурово продолжила. ‒ Моя семья отвратительна. Кроме Аристида. Я его уважаю, если быть честной. Он волевой, сильный человек, но его жизнь уже подходит к концу. Он умрёт, так или иначе, благодаря тебе или сам по себе. И я не хочу, чтобы мою семью помнили по бесхребетному дедушке, по его отвратительным детям и по мне ‒ магессе. Лучше уж потухнуть, будучи светочем, чем жалким воском. На нас и так клеймо стоит, благодаря моей тетке. Зачем ещё _больше_ портить репутацию?

Договорив, она жадно выпила бокал вина и налила новую порцию. Зевран пригляделся: Эйн колотило мелкой дрожью, будто при лихорадке. Араннай угодливо отрезал кусочек сыра и отдал его вместе с собственным полным бокалом. Амелл благодарно покачала головой.

‒ Не обращай внимание. Я… а, впрочем, не важно. В общем, я готова и хочу помочь тебе в обмен на маленькую услугу.

Зевран напрягся, затаив дыхание. _«Ох, милая, зря ты это сказала! Я ведь уже поверил, что мы сможем мирно договориться и разойтись»._

‒ Какую же? ‒ в голосе зазвучали опасливые нотки.

‒ Ты возьмёшь меня собой к Антиванским воронам.

Смех Аранная раскатился по пещере, обтекая по стенам и полу. Казалось, что магическая защита, поставленная Эйн, трещала, не выдерживая натиска Зеврана. А он никак не останавливался.

В уголках глаз выступила влага. Быстро смахнув слезы, Зевран попробовал принять серьезный вид, но смех продолжал терзать горло.

‒ Это невозможно, монна, ‒ протянул он.

‒ Это ещё почему? ‒ её глаза злобно сузились.

‒ Много причин. Во-первых, как я понял, Вы не владеет каким-либо оружием, кроме собственного дара. Во-вторых, брать Вас ‒ большой риск, так как Вас могут раскрыть храмовники. Ну и в-третьих, а что я с этого получу?

Услышав ответ, Эйн заметно расслабилась; даже позволила себе полуулыбнуться. ‒ Позволь я тогда отвечу тебе на последний вопрос, самый главный. Ты получишь бесценную силу ‒ меня. Помимо магического дара, я эрудированна, хорошо воспитана, знаю, как влиять на людей и как ими манипулировать. Идеальный шпион в какую-нибудь дворянскую среду. К тому же, неужели у вас, среди Воронов, так много магов? Не поверю! Нет-нет, маг лишним никогда не будет, ‒ Амелл игриво подняла уголки губ. ‒ И почему это я должна раскрыться перед храмовниками? В течение девятнадцати лет прекрасно скрывала дар, а сейчас ‒ бах! ‒ и не сдержу себя. Смешно. А по поводу оружия… Даже свинью можно научить фехтовать, что уж говорить про меня.

Она откинулась на спинку стула и сложила руки на груди, выжидательно смотря на Аранная.

‒ А зачем Вам к нам? ‒ вопрос сам сорвался с губ.

‒ Говорят, вы самая опасная гильдия убийц во всём Тедасе. Как не захотеть попасть в такую? Тебя это причина удовлетворит?

_«Нет, не удовлетворит»_.

Но, стоило признать, аргументы о пользе Эйн звучали убедительно. Демон, Зевран даже поверил ей! _«А может попробовать, довериться? Чего я теряю? Если поможет ‒ великолепно, возьму с собой. Если нет, ‒ не страшно, сделаю всё сам»._

Задумавшись для приличия, Зевран покачал головой и с улыбкой протянул руку.

‒ Хорошо, madonna, я согласен.

Вот-вот и Эйн захлопала бы в ладоши от восторга, словно дитя, увидевшее уличное представление. Она с энтузиазмом пожала протянутая ладонь.

‒ Очень-очень рада, что мы смогли договориться. Тогда позволь узнать, как тебя зовут, «Дарриан»? Это же не антиванское имя.

_«И снова она покоряет меня своей проницательностью. Что за девушка, что за pearla!»_

‒ Зевран, ‒ мягко произнёс он.

Эйн широко улыбнулась, показывая жемчуг зубов.

‒ Очень приятно. Надеюсь, Зевран, мы с тобой сработаемся.

***

Амелл судорожно листала страницы толстой книги, скользя взглядом от строчки до строчки, пока Зевран лениво чистил тряпкой кинжалы. Время утекало, но только не для него.

Эйн, после заключения договора, подробно разъяснила Араннаю свой план и ответила на несколько вопросов. По её словам, Аристид вместе со всей семьей (кроме Эйн и её дяди Дамиона) отправится на месяц в Орлей в гости к друзьям. За это время Зевран должен научить Амелл, как правильно обращаться с оружием; она же усерднее займётся своим магическим даром. А после они устроят «несчастный случай» ‒ вероятнее всего, пожар.

На вопрос, откуда у неё познания в магии, Эйн печально улыбнулась и рассказала про своего учителя ‒ Квентина. Он был беглым магом из местного Круга. Прятался от храмовников в Клоаке, шныряя из одного зловонного угла в другой, словно чумовая крыса. Вот в таком углу его и нашла Эйн. Она уже не помнила, почему спустилась в такое место (наверняка, из-за дяди, любившего ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры), но что уж вырезалось на подкорке, так это их первая встреча. Квентин сильно напугал Амелл, посему она случайно подожгла его плащ. Эйн была в панике. А вдруг он расскажет храмовникам? Неужели от него придётся избавиться? Но Квентин выверенным движением кисти потушил пламя, и улыбка скрасила его лицо. А Амелл не осознала, насколько крупно ей повезло.

Они встречались три раза в неделю. Квентин сам оборудовал пещеру, Эйн помогла только вещами: ломала шкафы, стулья и остатки приносила учителю, ремонтировавшему их. Фолианты Квентин получал через друга, жившего в Круге. Тот тайком проносил их и прятал в договоренном месте. Так они создали своё маленькое убежище.

Квентин был хорошим учителем. Спокойным, объясняющим во всех подробностях, мягко указывающим на ошибки. Он заявлял, что у Амелл большой потенциал, но ей нужно научиться контролировать себя, иначе храмовники быстро схватят и усадят в Казематы. Или сделают чего похуже…

Эйн слушалась его, делала всё-всё, что говорил Квентин, сдерживала себя и усердно училась. Но его схватили. Он не проговорился о ней, не проговорился об их убежище и сгинул в пучину неизвестности.

Наблюдая за Эйн во время рассказа, Зевран искренне пожалел её: кончики губ опущены, на лице растерянность, а в глазах острая, передающаяся буквально по воздуху, тоска. Она выглядела несчастной.

_«Прости, pearla, но я не смогу заменить его. Могу только попытаться быть похожим»._

‒ Время истекло, ‒ воскликнул Зевран.

‒ Погоди-погоди, я ещё не нашла…

‒ Ничего не знаю, монна. Берите кинжалы.

Что-то пробурчав, Эйн с громким хлопком закрыла книгу, лениво взяла оружие и встала в стойку. На ней была одолженная у Зеврана одежда: кожаные штаны и льняная рубаха. Араннай открыто любовался Амелл, ‒ у неё не было нужды использовать женские хитрости, чтобы подчеркнуть свою красоту. Природное изящество затмевало всё. Правда, оно не спасало от падений, неувиденных ударов, подножек и толчков. На алебастровой коже Эйн красовались, будто распустившиеся цветы, лиловые синяки и мелкие порезы. Зевран жалел, что портит женскую красоту, но хочешь стать Вороном ‒ умей терпеть боль.

‒ Готовы? ‒ весело проговорил он, подкинув кинжал.

Эйн бросилась в ответ. Зевран мягко увернулся, попутно ударив рукоятью Амелл по локтю. Та болезненно охнула.

_«Сразу в бой, да, pearla? Это в тебе мне и нравится»_.

Плохие выпады и неумелая защита быстро наскучили Зеврану, посему он легко обскочил Эйн, заломил ей руки и прижал чистое лезвие к горлу.

‒ Что, монна, уже сдаётесь? Вы слишком невнимате…

Договорить он не успел, ‒ жгучая боль пронзила руку. Отпрыгнув, Араннай болезненно зашипел, бросив кинжалы на пол. Ладонь его покрылась кровоточащей, витиеватой, похожей на раскидистое дерево, раной. Он удивленно поднял голову. Амелл победоносно улыбалась, а пальцы её ярко искрились.

‒ Я подумала, ‒ ехидно проговорила она. ‒ У меня же есть дар, да? Так почему бы его не использовать в бою. Видишь, какая польза. Если не лезвием, то магией убью.

Зевран сдавленно усмехнулся. _«Merda, нашёл ученицу! Ну, ничего-ничего, Зев, она ещё пострадает, ох, как пострадает…»_

Новая вспышка боли заставила Аранная скривиться. Эйн, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, быстро подошла и нежно взяла поврежденную руку.

‒ Сейчас полегчает. Шепот коснулся слуха Зеврана, а мягкое синее свечение окружило, словно стая мотыльков, ладонь. Тепло. Приятно. Напоминало материнское молоко.

Рана затянулась, не оставив и следа. Эйн, рассматривая ладонь, прошлась пальцами по исцеленному месту.

‒ Неплохо вышло. Даже шрама не осталось. Зевран накрыл её руку рукой и признательно пожал. Кожа у неё была точно антиванский шёлк. Такая бархатная, такая родная… Не стерпев, Араннай наклонился и прижался губами к пальцам Эйн.

Удивленное аханье. Амелл молниеносно убрала руки и прижала их к груди.

‒ Что ты творишь?! ‒ она смотрела на него, как на воина из давно позабытого племени.

‒ Благодарю вас, монна, ‒ лукавая улыбка сама заползла на лицо.

‒ Не надо! В смысле, не надо так благодарить, а то ещё больше ран получишь, ‒ ухмыльнулась Эйн, но руку прятать продолжала.

‒ Понял вас, монна. Что же, за излечение и хитрый трюк я дам Вам отдохнуть десять минут. А мне нужно выпить.

***

Нескончаемый ветер на Рваном берегу утомлял Зеврана всё больше и больше. Помимо того, что прическа превращалась в клубок сена, а кожа высыхала, так ещё доспех пачкался! Эйн же, казалось, было вполне комфортно. Она убирала волосы в простой пучок, благодаря которому оголялась её шейка, и надевала чёрное длинное платье, скрывавшее кровоподтеки. Ах, какая дама! И не поверишь, что в свободное время она тренируется с наёмным убийцей.

Песок приятно шуршал под ногами, норовя забраться в обувь; крики ясноголосых птиц раздавались высоко в небесах, а волны, бушевавшие совсем рядом, целовали скалы. Оставалось совсем немного.

Несмотря на свою симпатию, Зевран сомневался в Эйн. Сомневался, что она может убить. Слишком брезгливая, слишком белоручка, слишком аристократка. Такие ничего не делают сами, ‒ посылают других. Нужно было в ней убедиться.

‒ Ещё долго идти? ‒ поканючила Амелл, но шагу не сбавила.

‒ Осталось чуть-чуть, монна, потерпите.

Он не соврал. Через километр их ожидало испытание ‒ закованный, побитый и помятый, но живой разбойник.

‒ Так-с, это кто? И почему он связан?

‒ Это, монна, Ваша жертва.

‒ Что? ‒ её зрачки заметно расширились.

‒ Ваша жертва. Вы должны его убить. Вот оружие, прошу, ‒ Зевран сунул Амелл свой стилет.

‒ Но… Почему? Зачем его убивать?

Эйн выглядела ошарашенной, предельно растерянной. Это было… необычно. Всегда собранная, c гордым взглядом, высоко поднятой головой, Амелл сейчас напоминала невинную девицу, впервые узнавшую о плотских радостях. Поразительная картина.

‒ А Вам нужна причина, монна? Вороны убивают по заказу. Вот мой заказ. Убейте его, ‒ Араннай подвел Эйн ближе к избитому разбойнику. ‒ Давайте, он даже не сопротивляется.

‒ Но…

‒ Так я думал, ‒ Зевран покачал головой. ‒ Вы неженка. Вы никого не сможете убить, тем более свою семью.

Эйн замерла. Медленно повернувшись, будто кости её закаменели, она свирепо проговорила:

‒ Что ты сказал, эльфийский выродок? Я не смогу убивать? Ты серьезно? Я не смогу убить своих ублюдков-родственников? Не смогу убить это отребье?

Она яростно бросила стилет в песок, стремительно приблизилась к бандиту и цепко схватила его за лицо. Он задергался и беспомощно заорал. Его голова запылала.

Бесконечный ветер уносил запах гари и жареного мяса. Разбойник молчал, ‒ умер. Его кожа превратилась в уголь, кое-где виднелось мясо.

Оторвавшись от сожжённого покойника, Эйн, тяжело переставляя ноги, двинулась в сторону пещеры. Она позеленела.

На полпути Амелл согнулась пополам, и обед, съеденный перед походом, вышел мягким ворохом наружу. Лицо её приобрело землистый оттенок. Судорожно вытерев губы, она глубоко задышала и, метнув в Зеврана пронзительный взгляд, произнесла:

‒ Запах… отвратительный. Но я привыкну к нему и… к другим проявлениям смерти. Не сомневайся.

***

‒ Демон, демон, демон! Аргх, это невозможно!

Эйн, схватившись за голову, прошагала два круга по пещере и резко плюхнулась на жалобно заскрипевший стул. Пальцы кутались в медных волосах, а изо рта вылетало сердитое бурчание.

Состояние Амелл серьезно беспокоило Зеврана. Вначале они спокойно тренировались, ‒ Эйн уже лучше держалась и дралась, ‒ но потом она стала пропускать удары, слабо защищалась и неуверенно стояла на ногах. Ярость прибывала и прибывала, пока не изверглась, подобно вулкану. Только, если лаву невозможно остановить, то её порыв ‒ очень даже.

Зевран аккуратно подошёл к Амелл и присел на одно колено.

‒ Монна, что произошло?

‒ Может я тупая, Зевран, а? ‒ она подняла красное, словно коралл, лицо. ‒ Может моя мать права? Она постоянно, в любых случаях, называет меня тупицей. Неправильно двигаюсь, неправильно ем, неправильные имею суждения. При этом, ‒ Эйн неожиданно вскочила, оттолкнув Аранная, ‒ она не знает, что Минратос ‒ столица Тевинтера, представляешь? И кто из нас тупой…

‒ Монна…

‒ А отец не лучше, такой же идиот! Ему бы только на балах гулять да со страшными девками флиртовать! Когда я пытаюсь с ним поговорить, он просто отмахивается!

Зевран почувствовал странную тяжесть, давящую на плечи и легкие. Будто пылинки, танцующие в воздухе, резко прибавили в весе, сравнившись с буресердником.

‒ Дядя вообще не знает о моём существовании, ‒ продолжала бушевать Эйн, активно жестикулируя. ‒ Ты думаешь, он подозревает о наших вылазках? Нет! Дамион ничего не видит, кроме своих карт и алкоголя. Самый бесполезный из нашей семьи!

Жарко, невыносимо жарко. Ещё чуть-чуть и можно рвать одежду. И становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее…

‒ Монна!

Эйн внезапно остановилась, будто превратилась в ледяную скульптуру. Даже руки повисли в воздухе.

‒ О, ‒ в её глазах вспыхнуло понимание. ‒ Зевран, извини. Я… вышла из-под контроля. Создатель, что за ужас! ‒ она обреченно закатила глаза. ‒ Мне срочно нужно успокоиться.

Амелл плеснула вина и залпом осушила стакан. Взглянула на свои руки, ‒ её мелко трясло.

‒ Демон!

Эйн нервным взглядом обыскивала комнату, пытаясь найти исцеление от своего напряжения. Вдруг янтарные глаза остановились на Зевране. Долгий-долгий взор. _Слишком_ долгий.

‒ Поцелуй меня.

Будто обухом по голове. Зевран удивленно поднял бровь и, на всякий случай, переключил всё внимание на слух. Ему показалось? Если нет, то, сиськи Андрасте, как же несказанно повезло! Он же даже не обольщал её.

‒ Монна, я не ослышался?...

Эйн проигнорировала вопрос. Поспешно приблизилась и вмазала в губы поцелуй. Неумелый поцелуй.

_«Она целуется, словно дитя,_ ‒ подумал Араннай. ‒ _Значит ли это… Создатель, да передо мной невинный цветок!»_

Амелл слегка отстранилась. Её щеки и шея налились жидким огнём.

‒ Ладно, думаю, надо продолжить занятие, ‒ голос Эйн дрожал.

‒ Нет уж, pearla, если что-то делаешь, то делай это хорошо, ‒ Зевран прижал её, забравшись руками под рубашку, и пылко поцеловал.

Дыхание Эйн клокотало в его горле, а язык терзал губы и нёбо. Руки Аранная очертили тонкую талию, прямую спину и напряженные плечи. Переместить бы их чуть вперёд! Несомненно, у монны прекрасные грудки: маленькие, острые, мягкие, как и у всякой аристократки, заботившейся о своей внешности.

Губы Зеврана переместились на шею Амелл и обхватили видную жилку. Укус и извиняющийся поцелуй. Раздался сдавленный стон. _«Merda, надо сдерживаться!»_

Погладив Аранная по волосам, Эйн отодвинулась и коварно улыбнулась.

‒ Я успокоилась, спасибо.

Выглядела Амелл замечательно: растрепанная, жутко довольная, с помятой рубашкой, немного распахнутой на груди. Зевран внутренне взвыл и закусил губу.

‒ После такого я обязан звать тебя по имени, ‒ озорная ухмылка озарила его лицо.

Притворно поразмыслив, Амелл тихо засмеялась и погладила горячую щеку Зеврана. _«Что за девушка! Даже невинное прикосновение будоражит похлеще профессиональных ласк куртизанок»._

‒ Я буду совсе-е-ем не против, а то «монна» уже наскучила.

***

Дождь, словно взбесившийся любовник, увидевший свою возлюбленную в объятиях другого, не унимаясь, хлестал Эйн и Зеврана по лицу и телу. Они, подобно заблудившимся паломникам, неторопливо шагали по размытой тропе, ведущей в пещеру. Пару раз поскальзывались: Амелл, будто бабочка, комично махала руками, а Араннай элегантно переставлял ноги в поисках опоры. Но, в целом, обошлось без травм.

Зайдя в убежище, Эйн быстро скинула промокший насквозь плащ на пол и, сев в центре, сказала:

‒ Сейчас разведу огонь, согреемся хоть немного. Проклятая погода! Хорошо, что Квентин успел наложить чары на пещеру, иначе тут бы всё затопило.

Она сложила кругом камни, а в их сердцевину бросила скомканные странички из фолиантов. Вытянула руку и проговорила заклинание: языки пламени стремительно соскользнули с ладони Амелл на бумагу. Нутро пещеры окрасилось мягким светом.

Эйн жестом пригласила Зеврана сесть рядом. Он расстелил плащ и грациозно присел, поглядывая на Амелл. Она обхватила себя руками и сжалась, будто у неё невыносимо болел живот. Араннай взял холодные руки Эйн и стал их растирать, изредка целуя. Кожа походила на мрамор, а не шёлк. Ему это не нравилось.

− Сегодня мы с тобой не позанимаемся, − она устало улыбнулась. – Я не в форме, да и ты тоже. Этот дождь… Может, Создатель пытается нас остановить? Если он, конечно, есть.

Она замолчала и поникла. Зевран встревожено повернул голову Эйн в свою сторону, не отнимая рук от лица.

− Что тебя угнетает, pearla?

Он раньше не видел её _такой_ : погасшей, серой, тусклой, как сам Киркволл. Даже притворяясь такой же, как остальные марчане, Эйн выделялась. Она была кроваво-красным мазком на чёрном полотне. Мазком пугающим, но и притягивающим, влекущим, словно опасность. А что может быть роднее для убийцы, чем опасность?

‒ Знаешь, моя семья очень религиозная, ‒ неожиданно произнесла Амелл. ‒ Ходят постоянно в церковь, вносят пожертвования, даже с Владычицей Эльтиной встречались! И, конечно же, они считают, что магия ‒ это зло, проклятие. Всех магов нужно изолировать, отправить в Круг. Или усмирить, ‒ она прикусила изнутри щеку. ‒ И вот, если бы они узнали, кто я… А вдруг они правы?

Эйн замолкла. Плечи нервно подрагивали, а глаза застила лёгкая поволока слез. Не выдержав, она разрыдалась. Слезы змейками стекали по щекам, прятались за волосами и воротом платья; грудь в бешеном ритме поднималась и опускалась; изо рта доносился вой безутешной вдовы.

Сердце Зеврана сжалось, будто кулак, охвативший лезвие. Он притянул Эйн к себе и стиснул в объятиях, словно мог впитать всю её боль в себя.

Женские слёзы редко трогали Аранная. Многие его жертвы начали реветь и скулить, моля о пощаде. Иногда он посмеивался над ними, иногда молча заканчивал убийство. Но никогда не сострадал. _Эти же_ слезы были ему знакомы. Слезы отчаяния, слезы ненависти к себе, слезы непринятия.

_«Точно также я плакал после убийства Ринны»._

‒ А вдруг я де-е-ействительно монстр? ‒ слова невнятной кучей срывались с языка Эйн. ‒ Вдруг ме-ме-меня правда нужно запереть в Круге? З-з-знаешь, почему я реши-ила пойти к Воронам? ‒ она отстранилась, хлопая мокрыми ресницами. ‒ По-о-отому что я плохо контролирую себя.

Плач усилился с новой силой.

‒ Про что ты, pearla? ‒ Араннай погладил её по плечам.

‒ Ты ви-и-идел! Я-я плохо контролирую свои си-илы. Я чу-уть не сожгла нас! Я дума-мала, что Вороны выучат меня, как выу-учил Квентин. Я не хочу в Круг, но я хо-очу учиться!

Эйн прильнула к груди Зеврана, продолжая всхлипывать.

_«Она птица с поломанными крыльями. Хочет полететь да боится, что умрет. Не бойся, pearla, Вороны быстро подлатают крылышки, чтобы ты навещала наших врагов. Ты будешь самым способным вороненком»._

‒ Тише, Эйн, тише, ‒ Зевран ласково поглаживал Амелл по голове. ‒ Мы научим тебя, среди нас есть сбежавшие маги из Круга. Всё будет хорошо. Ты не монстр.

Она подняла блестящие от влаги глаза.

‒ Правда? ‒ во взгляде Амелл плескалась детская надежда.

Араннай с улыбкой кивнул.

Эйн, глубоко вздохнув, благодарно поцеловала Зеврана. Но легкий, целомудренный поцелуй быстро перерос в крепкий и страстный. Амелл прижимала Аранная всё крепче и крепче, а Зевран покрывал невесомыми поцелуями её лицо. На языке отдавалось солью.

Эйн стала лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы на платье. Араннай вцепился в её пальцы, державшие последнюю пуговку.

‒ Эйн, ты уверена? Я абсолютно, поверь мне, нене против, но… Не от отчаяния ли это? Не хочу, чтобы ты потом себя корила.

‒ Пожалуйста, ‒ прошептала она. Неутолимая мольба в глазах. ‒ Пожалуйста.

Он отпустил её. Платье скользнуло на пол, словно отвердевшая ткань воды.

Руки на талию, а губы к губам.

***

‒ Монна, вы уверены? ‒ Катрин недоверчиво прищурилась.

‒ Катрин, прошу тебя, ‒ Эйн беззаботно махнула рукой. ‒ Неужели ты думаешь, что мы настолько беспомощны? Уж одну ночь без слуг точно выдержим. Не волнуйся и иди в эльфинаж. Остальных я отпустила.

‒ Но, монна!...

‒ Иди, ‒ голос Амелл стал жестче.

‒ Не забывай, это приказ моего деда. Или ты хочешь перечить ему?

‒ Н-нет, монна, конечно же, ‒ Катрин благовейно поклонилась.

‒ Хорошо. К тому же с нами остаётся Дарриан. Если что-то случится, он нам поможет. Иди, Катрин, отдохни.

Служанка неуверенно кивнула и посеменила к выходу. Эйн проводила её взглядом, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

‒ Катрин хорошая служанка, не посмеет вернуться. Она всегда выполняла любые приказы, выполнит и этот, ‒ Амелл нервно потерла виски, будто её мучила невыносимая головная боль. ‒ Осталось пара часов, и… можно будет начинать.

‒ Ты готова? ‒ Зевран попытался заглянуть в её янтарные глаза, но Эйн упрямо отводила взгляд.

Ему хотелось прикоснуться к ней: пожать руку, погладить длинные пальцы, приобнять. Но маскировка мешала это сделать: не смеет обычный слуга трогать свою госпожу. Если только позже, когда всё закончится.

Зевран помнил своё первое убийство. Как он волновался! Рукоять кинжала обжигала руку, казалось, что глаза, губы, слова выдавали его, обнажали; сердце трепыхалось в груди, подобно подбитой птице. Но он справился, убил торговца чисто и красиво. Даже сережку у покойника забрал ‒ на память.

А она… Она уж точно убьёт. Эйн непреклонная, целеустремленная, но и эмоциональная. Главное, чтобы чувства не затуманили её разум, иначе никому из них не выбраться живым.

‒ Не беспокойся, ‒ медленно сказала Амелл, будто прочитав его мысли. ‒ Я не струшу, доведу дело до конца. Сделаю, как договаривались, ‒ она резко убрала медную прядь с лица. ‒ Пойдём, нужно собрать вещи.

Эйн, выпрямив спину, величественно зашагала в сторону лестницы, придерживая подол платье. Зевран покорно последовал за ней, рассматривая талию Амелл. _«Интересно, у неё на бедре что-нибудь осталось? Может, синяк? Или она вылечилась? Надо потом глянуть»._

‒ Эйн!

Амелл внезапно остановилась, напрягаясь всем телом. Надев на лицо улыбку, она вскинула голову и произнесла:

‒ Доброго вечера, матушка. Что-то случилось?

Ревка, скрестив руки на груди, смерила Эйн и Аранная надменным взглядом. Прекрасная и холодная, словно каменная статуя, она совсем не походила на мать экспрессивной младшей Амелл. Скорее напоминала строгую няню или, на крайний случай, дальнюю родственницу.

− Да, случилось. Где все слуги? Где Катрина?

− Я их отпустила, − спокойно произнесла Эйн.

− Что?! – рот Ревки некрасиво искривился. – Что ты сделала, тупица?

− Отпустила слуг, − Эйн быстро убрала начавшиеся трясти руки за спину.

Старшая Амелл обреченно закатила глаза и цокнула языком.

− Не дочь, а подарок Создателя. Такая проницательная, такая умная, такая самостоятельная. Лучшего ребенка пожелать и нельзя.

Шея Эйн слегка покраснела, желваки бурно заходили, а ногти – аккуратно подстриженные, без единой крапинки – вонзились в мягкую кожу ладони. Нужно было разрешать ситуацию.

− Госпожа, простите, что вмешиваюсь…

− А тебе, эльф, кто позволял открывать рот? – Ревка сердито воззрилась на Зеврана. – Ты ведь новенький, да?

− Да, госпожа. Я Дарриан, − Араннай учтиво наклонил голову.

− Это неважно. Хорошо, что моя умница-дочь хоть одного оставила. Принеси мне антиванского бренди и чищеного винограда, − она отвернулась и, зашагав в сторону своей комнаты, бросила через плечо. − Если увижу шкурку хоть на одной виноградине, заставлю чистить все фрукты в доме.

Чёткий стук каблуков стих. Эйн и Зевран остались вдвоем.

− Бренди и виноград... – усмехнулась Амелл. – Знала бы она, как продешевила с последним желанием. Ладно, «Дарриан», исполни её волю, я пока буду собираться. Встретимся у меня.

Темная, словно могила, кухня тревожила Аранная. Вспоминались дни в борделе, когда он, будучи ещё наивным ребенком, забегал в покрытую мраком кладовую и прятался. То ли из-за детской прихоти, то ли из-за желания побыть в одиночестве. Но конец был всегда один: его находили и жестко пороли по спине и ягодицам.

От образов детства заныли невидимые шрамы. Нахмурившись, Зевран провел рукой по спине и плечу. _«Боль в голове, а не на теле. Сосредоточься, deficiente, сосредоточься! Не время для раздумий, тебя ждёт pearla. Ей помощь нужнее, чем тебе»._

Отыскав спрятанное в недрах шкафа бренди и красиво разложенный на блюде виноград, Зевран поволокся к матери Эйн. Ступеньки, на его удивление, не скрипели, а даже наоборот приглушали звук шагов. Наверное, из-за ковра. _«Великолепно, этой ночью нас точно никто не услышит!»_

Аккуратно постучавшись, Зевран приоткрыл дверь Ревки и заглянул внутрь. Комната, как и всё в доме, отличалась изысканностью и великолепием: кровать с тёмно-синим бархатным изголовьем, на которой возлежал отец Эйн, читавший новомодный детектив; огромное зеркало, занимавшее полстены и вычищенное настолько идеально, что в нём отражались заблудшие пылинки; столик из красного дерева с ножками в виде грифонов, на котором теснилось неимоверное количество флакончиков и баночек. Дорогие вещи поражали взгляд и вызывали самые преступные желания. Ох уж эти богачи! Сами наталкивают на воровской путь.

Ревка же сидела на обитом шелком пуфике и расчесывала светлые волосы. Золоченый гребень мягко скользил по локонам, разъединяя небольшие сплетения.

− А, это ты, − равнодушно сказала она, смотря на Аранная в совершенное зеркало. – Принес?

− Да, госпожа.

− Почистил, надеюсь?

− Конечно, госпожа.

_«Каждую виноградинку очистил, nizza. Всё-таки последняя воля должна быть исполнена идеально»._

− Хм, хорошо. Положи на стол и можешь быть свободен.

Разложив принесенное на дубовый стол, – не дай Создатель его поцарапать! – Зевран откланялся и поспешил к выходу. Отец Эйн ни на миг не оторвался от книги. _«Pearla была права: он – воплощение равнодушия в плоти»._

Перейдя полдома, Зевран оказался в самом малолюдном крыле, где жила только Эйн, и находились комнаты для гостей. Спальня Амелл не отличалась роскошью и разнообразием убранства, зато была уютной и чистой. Настоящий подарок для крестьянки, но для дворянки – позор.

Эйн стояла около кровати и внимательно просматривала фолиант, взятый из убежища. Губы поджаты, взгляд остер, неподвижна, словно древнее изваяние. Даже грудь не поднималась-опускалась под просторным платьем. Араннаю пришлось нарочито громко кашлянуть. Амелл вскинула янтарные глаза:

− Всё?

− Всё, − улыбка скрасила его лицо.

− Я почти готова, − она потрясла набитым мешком. – Взяла одежду, пару книг и деньги.

− Откуда деньги? – Зевран не помнил, чтобы у Эйн имелись накопления.

− Стащила у деда, − Амелл беспечно пожала плечами. – После ужина. Ему все равно они больше не понадобятся.

Араннай не смог сдержать смех. Да девушка становится всё аморальнее и аморальнее! _«Молодец, Зевран, смог невинную аристократку превратить в воришку и убийцу. Вот он − повод для гордости»._

Уголки губ Эйн поползли вверх.

− Гордишься мной? – она игриво подмигнула.

− Ох, несомненно, pearla, − руки Зеврана потянулись к молодому телу.

Когда желанные губы были в мучительной близи, Амелл неожиданно спросила:

− Почему «жемчужина»?

− Что? – ошарашенно произнес Араннай.

− Pearla – жемчужина с антиванского. Я посмотрела в книгах, − легкий румянец выступил на её щеках. – Почему не «милая», «девушка» или что-то ещё? Почему «жемчужина»?

Зевран замолчал. Вопрос, словно ледяная вода, обдал его мысли. «Почему?...» Как часто он это слышал! Почему у тебя не получается, Зевран? Почему ты так смотришь, Зевран? Почему ты такой милый, Зевран? _Почему ты убил меня, Зевран?_

Под ложечкой засосало. Он слишком часто избегал этого вопроса. Может… пришла пора сказать правду?

− Потому что ты удивительная. Словно жемчужина.

В голосе Зеврана не звучало фальши или лести. Он был искренен.

Эйн открыла рот – и тут же его закрыла. Её кожа будто пропиталась красной краской, янтарные глаза, словно бешеная собака, метались из стороны в сторону, а сердце – Араннай мог поклясться, что лично слышал – стучало, подобно молоту по наковальне.

− Ты удивительна не только телом, но и своим характером, − продолжал Зевран, вгоняя Амелл в большее смущение. – Да, можешь быть жестокой, обидчивой, но, сколько в тебе ума, любопытства и чувственности! Ты сложный человек, но и невероятно интересный. А интересных людей мало, pearla, уж поверь мне.

Араннай хотел ещё кое-что добавить, но не успел: Эйн сжала его в объятиях.

− Спасибо тебе, Зевран, − жарко прошептал Амелл и уткнулась носом в его шею.

Внутренности заполыхали.

Они простояли прижатые друг к другу несколько минут. Нехотя оторвав голову от теплой шеи Зеврана, Эйн наградила его доброй улыбкой.

− Это ты pearla, самая настоящая. Если быть честной, то я не думала, что буду _так_ к тебе относиться. Думала, ты будешь как Квентин, но… ты _больше_ , чем Квентин.

Она нежно поцеловала Аранная, настолько нежно, что он был готов потерять рассудок. _«Никто меня так не касался. Даже Ринна»._

− У нас есть ещё два часа, − томно произнесла Эйн. Её глаза возбуждено мерцали. – Ты… можешь повторить вчерашнее?

Самодовольная ухмылка завладела губами Зеврана. Скинув ненавистную рубашку слуги, он приподнял Амелл и аккуратно уложил её на застеленную кровать, попутно задирая подол платья.

***

Ночь мягким одеялом накрыла поместье Амеллов. Тьма, словно алчная хозяйка, завладела всеми комнатами и предметами, кроме светильника в руке Аранная. Он с Эйн осторожно шёл в спальни Амеллов. Мешок с пожитками Эйн давил на плечи и спину, но не замедлял движение. Сзади слышалось бормотание – младшая Амелл повторяла заклинания.

Вначале остановились у главной цели – опочивальни Аристида и Бетани. Собравшись с мыслями, Эйн юркнула к деду, Зевран поспел следом.

Глава дома мирно спал, сложив руки на груди. Его жена, откатившись на другую сторону, посапывала на боку. Тихие и умиротворенные старики. Укутать их бы потеплее да уйти куда подальше. Жаль, ненасытные Вороны не позволят этого сделать.

Сухо поцеловав Аристида в щеку, Эйн шепнула:

− Прощай, дедушка.

Россыпь белых магических искр погрузила главу Амеллов и его жену в последний глубокий сон.

То же самое произошло со вторым дедом и его сыном. Последней целью оставалась Ревка.

Дверь негромко скрипнула, нарушая спокойствие спальни. Отблеск света заиграл на идеальном зеркале, одновременно ослепляя и освещая комнату. Тёмно-синее изголовье заискрилось, будто посыпанное магической пыльцой. Безвольные тела, лежавшие на кровати, казалось, светились изнутри – они поглощали любой свет, попадавший на их кожу.

Презрительно глянув на отца, Эйн наложила на него сонное заклинание. Зайдя с другой стороны, она плюхнулась на кровать. Ноги в сапогах вместе с юбкой взметнулись ввысь, открывая взору часть белого бедра со следами от укуса. Рот Аранная наполнился слюной.

Ревка недовольно застонала и приоткрыла сонный глаз. Увидев Эйн, она окончательно проснулась и открыла было рот для гневной тирады, но ни один звук не просочился из темной воронки на её лице. Тонкие, будто спряденные пауком, магические нити опутали тело Ревки, парализуя её. Лишь зрачки непонимающе уменьшились.

− Доброй ночи, мама, − Эйн растянула губы в неестественно веселой улыбке. – Как спалось?

Ответа не последовало.

− Ах, прости-прости, − Амелл, извиняясь, замахала руками, − совсем забыла! Ты же не можешь говорить. Паралич – штука такая, неприятная.

Зрачки Ревки гневно увеличились.

− Чувство, будто заковали в цепи и кляп засунули в рот, правда? – Эйн нагнулась ближе к матери, нервно дыша. – Я примерно тоже самое ощущала. Только ты подавляла меня своим отвратительным характером, а я – магией.

Удивление и шок отразились в маленьких крапинках посреди белка глаза.

− Да, твоя дочь – проклятая магесса, отвергнутая Создателем. Дед постоянно повторял, что в крови Амеллов течёт магия. И вот родилась я – подтверждение этому грустному факту. Наверняка ты сейчас думаешь: «Какой позор, какой позор», − Амелл удрученно покачала головой.

− Тебе всегда было плевать на мне. Ты унижала, оскорбляла, контролировала меня, не давала без разрешения лишний раз глотнуть воздуха. И из-за чего? Репутации! – Эйн быстро смахнула появившуюся на глазах влагу. – Помогает ли теперь твоя репутация, а?

Зрачки Ревки обратились к Зеврану.

− Не смотри на него, он не поможет. Сейчас мы с тобой один на один, мама.

Эйн уселась ближе к старшей Амелл, чтобы их головы были на одном уровне.

− А знаешь, возможно, и правильно, что ты так тряслась над репутацией. Ведь когда-то мы были великой семьей, великим родом. Но теперь… Дядя – игрок, пьянчуга и мошенник, отец – недоделанный ловелас, дедушка Фостер – слизняк, а я… − на губах Эйн появилась ядовитая, словно змеиный укус, усмешка, − порочная магесса, посмевшая потерять невинность с наемным убийцей.

Казалось, что нити порвутся, и Ревка набросится на собственную дочь, душа её голыми руками. Во всяком случае, именно об этом говорили зрачки, заполнившие почти всю радужку.

− Ой, ты разозлилась? Ну, ничего, долго терпеть этот стыд не придется. Я избавлю тебя от мучений, матушка.

Достав стилет, заранее отобранный у Аранная в комнате, Амелл слегка надавил им на грудь Ревки, прямо в область сердца. Оружие она держала уверенно, целенаправленно.

− Надеюсь, не запачкаюсь.

Эйн медленно-медленно ввела лезвие в плоть матери, будто бы наслаждаясь процессом. Но капельки пота на висках говорили об обратном. Она действовала твердо, правда пальцы слегка подрагивали, будто невидимые иголки впивались в них.

Сглотнув, по-видимому, горькую слюну, Амелл привставала и всадила стилет по рукоять. Раздался последний хлюпающий звук. Зрачки Ревки, расширенные от ужаса и боли, похожие на две маленькие пучины тьмы, были направлены прямо на дочь. Эйн – бледная и мокрая от пота – на трясущихся ногах отошла, оставив кинжал в груди матери, и прислонилась к столику с грифоньевыми ножками. Выглядела она уставшей.

Тяжелое молчание, будто подземный холод, пронзило спальню.

− Давай, наконец, убираться отсюда, − проговорила Амелл бесцветным голосом.

***

Утреннее марево заполнило Киркволл. Город напоминал камень, лежавший под дождём, − такой же серый, мокрый, холодный и противный на ощупь. Только одно место разрывало невидимую вуаль погоды – горевшее поместье Амеллов. Пламя царствовало над домом, поглощая его всё больше и больше; пепел, как разноцветные листья осенью, развевался по дорожкам; невыносимый жар незримым куполом накрыл останки особняка.

Чудовищный пожар заметили только пьяницы, спавшие на улице, да и то они приняли его за алкогольный мираж.

Дом спасти было невозможно, а людей, спавших в нём – тем более.

Зевран и Эйн сидели на склоне, любуясь чёрными клубами дыма, возвышающимися над Киркволлом. Рядом паслась украденная на рассвете лошадь, снаряженная мешками.

Просидели они час. Эйн, одетая в теплый плащ, подпирала голову руками, полуулыбаясь.

_«У маленького вороненка прорезались перышки,_ − подумал Араннай. – _Первое настоящее убийство, почти первый заказ. Эх, pearla...»_

Зевран поднялся, кряхтя, подобно замученному крестьянину, и протянул Амелл ладонь.

− Пойдем?

Её янтарные глаза замерцали.

− Пойдем.


End file.
